


The Miraculous Iamb

by sarahworm



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I'm not even sure where this idea came from but I'm enamored with it, Identity Reveal, also the summary is so vague and I am sorry, because I am not that, if you're a big iambic pentameter nerd or something don't expect a ton of deftness with it here, mostly post season one with exactly one season two influence, that said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahworm/pseuds/sarahworm
Summary: What has secret identities, evil plans, dramatic irony, and unrequited love?Miraculous Ladybug, of course. But also Shakespeare.In the streets and skies of Paris, three figures love and plan, and draw nearer to a final confrontation. And it's over the course of five acts, all in iambic pentameter.





	1. Act One

**Author's Note:**

> This is both the best and weirdest idea I've ever had, and perfect human DCdork bemusedly read it for me.

**Dramatis Personae**

The Holders of the Miraculous

                Marinette Dupain-Cheng, _ladybug_

Adrien Agreste, _Chat Noir_

Gabriel Agreste, _Hawk Moth_

Civilians

                Alya Cesaire, _amateur reporter_

Nino Lahiffe, _student_

Mayor Bourgeois, _of Paris_

Chloe Bourgeois, _his daughter_

Sabrina, _her bff_

Nathalie _, employed by Gabriel Agreste_

Tom Dupain, _baker_

                Sabine Cheng _, baker_

Kwamis

                Tikki, _bonded to Ladybug_

Plagg, _bonded to Chat Noir_

Nooroo, _bonded to Hawk Moth_

Various citizens of Paris

* * *

 

**Act I**

**Scene I: The Streets of Paris**

_Enter at least two citizens of Paris_

Citizen: What soars above us, red against blue sky?

Not bird, not plane, but valiant Ladybug!

Citizen: And Chat Noir; these steadfast heroes ours

                In face of ev’ry fight, they stand so strong

                And with each triumph, Paris saved again!

_Enter Alya, running_

Alya: It’s here, I think, this battle’s due to end

                At least, I hope, for more I cannot run

                At ev’ry fight, I follow close behind

                Each clip, each glimpse like music to my eyes

                But still, the biggest scoop beyond my reach:

                For months, I’ve searched for truth behind the masks

                And someday, Ladybug and Chat Noir,

                Eventually, the truth will out –

Citizen:                                                                 - Look out!

_Akuma lands heavily, followed by Chat Noir; Ladybug lands on the Akuma and breaks the item_

Ladybug: Akuma! No more evil shall thou do!

_She purifies the Akuma_

Alya [aside]: And that believest I to be my cue

                Oh, Ladybug!

Ladybug:                              Is’t Alya, of the blog?

Alya: I only have one question: do you think

                The world will ever get to see your face?

Chat Noir: It is for safety’s sake our secrets must

                Remain so –

Ladybug:                              -Truer words were never said

                But when that villain Hawk Moth is no more

                Consider asking me again.

Alya:                                                                      My thanks.

_Exit Alya, citizens of Paris_

Ladybug: I’m grateful for your answer, chaton –

Chat Noir:                                                                            - No!

                No thanks are needed. Know, my lady, this:

                A thousand secrets would I keep for you.

                My doubled heart’s entirely yours till then

                And, dare I say, forever after too.

Ladybug: You silly cat –

_Earrings and ring beep_

Chat Noir:                            - I guess we must be off.

Ladybug: Indeed – another time, perhaps; farewell.

Chat Noir: Another time, another place; I wait

                Upon the chance to see my love again.

_Exeunt_

* * *

 

**Scene II – Hawk Moth’s Tower**

_Enter Hawk Moth_

Hawk Moth: You may defeat me now, young Ladybug

                But soon the time approaches when I’ll win

                This city lies before me, spread below

                My feet. So many people to corrupt

                To turn and curdle for my evil ways.

                So many months have I wrought havoc down

                Upon these victims waiting for my guide.

                But now, beware; one fact has come to me

                One fact to change the game, alter my plans

                With Simon Says, I meant to keep myself

                Much closer to my minion than before

                And therefore, to you, heroes of fair Paris

                A reckless web I spun, and still I lost

                Miraculous still dancing just beyond

                My reach, and yet, in losing this one fight

                I may have lit the path to win the war.

                As that day came to final close, I spied

                For the first time, with my own eyes, the ring

                Of Chat Noir, the source of all his strength

                And later still, I found the very same

                Adorning, yes, the finger of my light

                My pearl, my only son, my Adrien

                How can it be? Has been my enemy

                This whole time; striking blows against me, then

                In private life, still standing at my side.

                This black cat that I sought under my roof.

                I never, in my wildest dreams, could have

                Foreseen such a predicament. Here stands

                The supervillain brought to heel with much

                Surprise and even more confoundment – but

                In this dark place, this tower of my rule

                Decisions have I made, and here I stand

                Declare the plan I will to execute.

                If Adrien is Chat Noir, well in

                The end, it’s of such little consequence

                And now I know where he resides, I’ll strike

                A well-timed blow, right at those nearest him

                And hope, before his lady luck arrives

                My son depowered, cursed ring with me

                And with its might, more chance the ladybug

                I’ll crush; and lacking ring, my only son

                Be once again belonging just to me.

_Exit Hawk Moth_

* * *

 

**Scene III – The School**

_Enter Marinette, Alya, Nino_

Alya: And that is why, I have to hope, she will

                When Hawk Moth is no more, bestow to me

                Exclusive interviews of her real face.

Marinette: Be careful not to raise your hopes too high

                A smiling hint does not a promise make.

Alya: But I trust Ladybug not to rescind

                And speaking of high hopes and plans, my friend

                I seem to recall promises to act

                From none but Marinette upon this day.

Nino: And I, as well; or rather, if I were

                To hear of certain statements from the mouth

                Of dearest Alya, I would think this

                Momentous day indeed.

Marinette:                                          You two are cruel

                But for your information, I have held

                To my resolve; I’ll go to the Agreste

                Abode today.

Alya:                                      And won’t forget this time

                To sign your name?

Marinette:                                          This time, I aim to tell 

                Him face to face.

Nino:                                     And why not do this here?

Marinette: At school, I’m awkwardness personified

                Besides, with my luck, Chloe’d ruin it.

Nino: Fair point, that; I wish you all the best.

_Enter Chloe and Sabrina_

Sabrina: I don’t see why you’d want to replace me!

Chloe: Sabrina, it’s not replacement, just an add

                A person as adored as me deserves

                Two bffs, and for the second, none

                But Ladybug will do.

Marinette:                                          As if she’d think

                To EVER befriend you!

Chloe:                                                   Who speaks to me?

                Oh, Marinette, the saddest of them all

                As if you even need, deserve, my words

                But here I stand, oh gen’rous me, to gift

                You anyway: you don’t know what you talk

                About – and by this afternoon, you’ll see

                That Ladybug my bestest friend will be.

_Exit Chloe and Sabrina_

Alya: God, just when I thought she could not get worse.

                But Ladybug would never be her friend.

Marinette [aside]: How right she is, and fortunate I can

                Assure this sick’ning dream will never come

                To pass. But dwell on Chloe’s attitude

                I shan’t today, for better things I mean

                To set in motion in the afternoon.

_Exeunt_


	2. Act Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to self: if you want to do little wording echoes, you really should plan them in advance. So anyway there's now a slight modification to act one.

**Act II**

**Scene I: Dupain-Cheng Bakery**

_Enter Marinette, Sabine, Tom_

Sabine: So what was Alya speaking of? “A task

                Not for the faint of heart”?

Marinette:                                          It’s nothing, mom

                I will be leaving later, though. Alright?

Sabine: The heart in question, is it not only yours?

Marinette: I must insist, I’ll tell you nothing. Though

                On matters such as these, can anybody

                Know truth? I mean – this subject’s not for me,

                But recently – well, just, in this, I feel

                That is, the area of doubled hearts

                Is one I would know better.

Tom:                                                                      Likest you

                A snack to supplement your efforts?

Marinette:                                                                          Thanks,

                But no.

_Exit Sabine and Tom_

_Enter Tikki from Marinette’s bag_

Tikki: I hope your coming plans fare better than

                This past unfortunate speech!

Marinette:                                                          That was a mess.

                Oh, well – it’s not my parents worry I

                About embarrassing myself before.

                As to my vowed task – I’m too far gone

                To back out now. For Alya would have

                My head. In this way she’s my insurance.

Tikki: I’ll take your word for that, my Marinette.

                But I’m still curious: why now?

Marinette:                                                          Why not?

                Uncertainty’s a painful thing, and now

                We’re sometime friends, I feel I should

                Take pleasure in some honesty, the kind

                I’ve so far managed, tragically, from lack

                Of focus, will, or even luck, to miss.

Tikki: I’m proud of you, the thought you’ve put to this.

Marinette: I will admit, I know not what will come.

                My hopes are great, and hoping wills it not.

                I’ll leave soon: one last time I’ll call my friend

                And one last time I’ll run my words of love

                And then, I’m off, to take my future, and pray

                On all the stars above no ill-timed fight

                No wicked mind, no call on Ladybug

                Should interfere before I lose my nerve.

 

* * *

 

**Scene II: Agreste Mansion**

_Enter Adrien and Nathalie, separately_

Nathalie: How good you’re home – your father wants a word

                If you would wait here just a minute.

Adrien:                                                                                                 Sure.

_Exit Nathalie_

                A word, specifically now? How strange.

                It must be something sudden – far’s I know,

                There’s nothing looming to demand his time.

_Enter Gabriel and Nathalie_

Gabriel: My son! I only came inquiring this:

                Do you find satisfaction in your school,

                Your skills, and most especially today

                Your safety and your happiness as you

                Are shuttled back and forth? I must confess

                It makes me more concerned than I did wish

                And staff, however well intentioned, can’t

                The sanctity of home replace.

Adrien:                                                                                 Oh, yes!

                A long while has it been since I was this

                Entirely happy.

Nathalie:                              Sir, for my part, I

                Ensure his safety and his scheduling

                As I have done these many months, and well.

Gabriel: But can you? This the question is: can you

                In fact, with all these villains running loose

                Vouchsafe his health; nay, further still, his life?

                For after all, it’s any one of us

                Could be akumas next.

Adrien:                                                 But father, don’t

                Forget the crucial element: we have

                A Ladybug, who’ll never let the things

                You fear appear, no harm to Paris or

                Her people’d Ladybug let stand; besides

                Our Nathalie’s far from the type to fall

                A helpless victim under Hawkmoth’s dread

                And wicked machinations.

Gabriel:                                                Son, I pray

                For your sake, this proves true. I must return

                To work; we will revisit this again.

_Exit Gabriel_

Nathalie: Thanks Adrien, for your words of support.

                I know your father speaks but from his heart.

_Exit Nathalie_

Adrien: Oh what I’d give to know if anything

                Exists that I could do to make him see

                There are such better, kinder ways to be.

_Enter Plagg, from Adrien’s pocket_

Plagg: Well that’s a pretty thought. Got camembert?

Adrien: It’s true, a wish I hold most desperately.

Plagg: Advice? A wish has never made it so.

                I’ve watched a thousand Chat Noirs, my friend

                There’s just a single person you can change.

                Now I suggest you head for some fresh air.

Adrien: That is a nice idea; I’ll seek a friend

                No need to hang around all by myself.

_Exeunt_

* * *

 

**Scene III: The Suite of Chloe Bourgeois**

_Enter Chloe_

Chloe: A brilliant plan, if I do say myself

                My call put out on social media

                That ladybug will not resist a chance

                To show. And with her soon appearance I

                Will demonstrate our not-so-differences.

_Enter Ladybug_

Ladybug (aside): Oh really now, you funny stars, good job.

Chloe: You’ve come! I knew that you would heed my call.

Ladybug: To tell you, Chloe, games I will not play!

                This time I’m here for scolding only – if

                You try this stunt again, you’ll have

                Much stronger words and acts to follow

Chloe:                                                                                   Wait!

                Before you go, just hear me out. I meant

                Each thing I said to get you here – it’s in

                Your best interest, pursuing partnership

                With me.

Ladybug:              I think I’ve heard enough.

Chloe:                                                                   Have not!

                All visibility you’d wish to have

                Resources of my father, city at

                Your every order. We are much the same

                In serving need. For these same tools I love

                They could provide to your eternal goal

                And further still, responsibility

                We share: trendsetter, superhero, both

                Must feel the weight of our roles to this town.

Ladybug: Much as it hurts to say, you have a scrap

                Of truth in that. But my role’s not like this.

                Not one of stuff, but action: help to need

                Not shows of fame or power. It’s in this

                We’re not the same.

Chloe:                                                   I hope you’ll rethink soon.

Ladybug: I doubt that very much, oh Miss Bourgeois.

_Exeunt_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like that this one is really just a lot of talking, so I held off on posting it until act three was done and I could double post them. That one has much more actual plot, I promise.


	3. Act Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two acts left! Not sure when the next one will be done but hopefully a faster update than these past two.

**Act III**

**Scene I: Agreste Mansion**

_Enter Gabriel_

Gabriel: If things are right, she’s burning even now.

_Enter Nathalie_

Nathalie: Believest I you wished to speak with me?

Gabriel: Indeed. My thoughts, I am afraid, are yet

                Unchanged since earlier. The facts remain

                The same. Particularly as to the

                Ability of staff to satisfy.

Nathalie: But sir, perhaps if you elucidate

                What troubles you, solutions could be found.

Gabriel: I see you’ve not been listening. I feel

                The safety of my child’s paramount.

                In this, dear Nathalie, I do not lay

                The blame on you entirely. I know

                It’s not the job to which you are most fit.

Nathalie: I must protest – you’ve never felt this way

                Before – at least, you’ve never spoken so.

Gabriel: Again, the fault is not with you I think

                But with your skillset, your abilities

                And truly your position. There are things

                That only blood can know. In matter this

                His father sole authority can be.

Nathalie: If you’d just listen, sir-

Gabriel:                                                                We’re finished here.

_Exit Gabriel_

Nathalie: More livid I cannot recall a state

                Than that in which I am so newly placed.

                Dismiss me so, no explanation, no

                Excuse for sudden change of mind. I’ve known

                The man as brusque and callous, even cruel

                On some occasions, but! I’ve never seen

                Displays like this so lacking in a point,

                Some form of logic. What he plans to do instead

                I do not know – but surely it cannot

                Be wise. Now how am I supposed to work

                For man this ruthless, now he’s stripped

                Me of my worth, insulting my whole self?

                Too much to bear is this injustice!

_Enter Akuma_

                                                                                                Hark! –

_The Akuma enters her clipboard._

_Enter Hawk Moth, apart_

Hawk Moth: My Scheduler, I grant respect you seek

                If you do me a favor in return.

Nathalie: Mine is the pleasure: tell me what to do.

_Exeunt_

* * *

 

**Scene II: Outside Agreste Mansion**

_Enter Marinette and Tikki_

Tikki: You ready, Marinette?

Marinette:                                          Just nearly – Give

                A minute for to catch my thoughts. Our brief

                And irritating detour’s given me

                A slight idea.

Tikki:                                      Really? I’m surprised.

Marinette: Oh, her conceit was nothing I need hear

                But I think how she plots and twists her tools

                To her advantage. Tikki, we have wits and flexibility aplenty, and

                Still lack long-term planning. Akumas

                We cannot fight forever. Hawk Moth’s end’s

                An open book – it’s time to fill a page.

Tikki: Okay, but I’ve a warning –

Marinette:                                          Oh my god?!

_Enter Adrien, Marinette dives behind a bush_

Tikki: Uh, Marinette?

Marinette:                          I panicked, don’t judge me

                But I do wonder where he means to go.

Adrien: I must admit you had the right of it

                Fresh air is better than that dour house.

Marinette: Who is he speaking to? Suppose it’s no

                Real matter. Now I’m calm, approach I must!

_Enter Scheduler, dramatically_

Scheduler: Oh citizens of Paris! I am here

                To grant the order and routine you need

                With my rule, never worry you will feel

                Not for a minute, not one instant more.

Adrien: You look familiar –

Scheduler:                          My charge! Fear not –

                I’ll make all safe for you, and then return.

_Exit Scheduler_

Adrien: It’s Nathalie? Well, one thing I can do.

Marinette: Enough of waiting, Tikki –

Adrien:                                                                 Plagg, claws out!

_Adrien transforms; exit Chat Noir_

_Marinette falls out of the bush_

Marinette: Um, what? Is this reality I see?

                When earlier I spoke of doubled hearts

                It really wasn’t this I had in mind

                This truth that they are just the same! I wish

                The time had I to mull new paradigms!

                But no, it’s now to duty I must go.

                So Tikki: spots on!

_She transforms_

                                                Lord, this will be strange.

_Exeunt_

* * *

 

**Scene III: Streets of Paris**

_Enter Ladybug and Chat Noir, separately_

Chat Noir: My lady, pleased am I to _spot_ you here.

Ladybug: It’s nice to see you’ve made it, Chat Noir.

                Have you in sight today’s new enemy?

Chat Noir: Indeed I do – she should be landing here

                In but a minute –

_Enter citizens of Paris, running_

That seems like a sign.

_Enter Scheduler_

Scheduler: Don’t bother running, I will catch and give

                The purpose comes from ordered lives.

                _She points the clipboard at the citizens and shoots lasers – they freeze briefly and then begin marching off_

Ladybug: Don’t bother trying getting past us two

Chat Noir: We’re right on schedule to start stopping you.

Ladybug: I have to ask, Chat, how come you to be

                So fond of awful puns?

Chat Noir:                                            Don’t tell me you

                Are falling for their charms?

Ladybug:                                                              Not quite the case.

                _Scheduler aims at them – when they duck, it hits the storefront of a kitchen store and pots, pans, jars scatter everywhere_

_Enter Hawk Moth, apart_

Hawk Moth: Well done so far, but now the true plan start

                Go after the miraculous, don’t fail!

Scheduler: Now no more games, you children: I will take

                Your precious stones; return to order all.

Ladybug: These lines we’ve heard before, a sad refrain

Scheduler: The last you’ll hear in your disguise, I think!

_She aims at them, both dodge – the beam hits a car, which goes flying and knocks Chat into a building_

Hawk Moth: Leave him aside for now, and take the girl.

_Scheduler hits Chat with a beam, rendering him unconscious_

Ladybug: It’s time that this is over. Lucky charm!

_A pocket watch falls into her hands._

Scheduler: You think to end this just like that, so fast?

Scheduler/Hawk Moth: Think you alone can end this endless chase?

                That is not up to you, dear heroine

                And now that Chat Noir’s identity

                I know, my victory is ever more

                Inevitable – see you soon, young bug.

_Scheduler aims at Ladybug, who spins the watch at her, knocking the clipboard out of her hand, and uses her yo-yo to swing over her head, landing next to the fallen clipboard. She picks it up and breaks it over her knee._

_Scheduler collapses, the butterfly flutters up._

Ladybug: (aside) Time stops, I feel the weight of single chance

                This opportunity I see right now

                Is reckless, far from my purview, but still

                This threat of Hawk Moth changes everything.

                And yet, I can’t deny – his threat removed

                All else remaining same, still I would think

                A hero’s but protector. How can I

                Protect if not prevent, and plan, and act?

                And tire I of waiting, tire I

                Of wishing fates to change. A danger, is

                This thought I’ve seized upon, but even so

                We all know who the greatest danger is

                And my job’s stopping him, especially now

                With newest urgency. He seeks to up

                The score – well, so will I. Today I’ll let

                His vilest creatures lead to insight mine.

_She grabs the Akuma in her fist, runs into the store, takes a jar and traps it inside, then places it behind a post_

_She tosses the watch in the air_

Ladybug: Mirac’lous Ladybug!

_All is returned to normal_

                                                                Are you alright?

Chat Noir: I am. I trust that all is well?

Ladybug:                                                              Indeed.

Chat Noir: Then off I go, indebted once again.

_Exit Chat Noir_

Ladybug: And I – but only just to detransform.

                I will return and thus begin the end.

_Exeunt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just pretend Gabriel invested in protective shrubbery after people stormed his gates or something lol I couldn't think of anywhere else for her to hide.


	4. Act Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe when I'm done I'll go back and add chapter summaries. 
> 
> The first scene is so trunkated because it was originally part of scene 3 but got moved for timeline reasons.

**Act IV**

**Scene I: Hawk Moth’s Tower**

_Enter Hawk Moth_

Hawk Moth: I’m not an insurmountably proud man.

                This wretch defeat I can accept sans fuss

                And so the bug again has won the day

                But still my upper hand remains the case

                Clenched fist, we’ll hold them tighter, tighter now

                She won’t escape the closing cage always

                And I’ll grow faster, faster, keep him close

                Constrain my son, exhaust the ladybug

                In fact, another try I’ll make today.

_Exeunt._

**Scene II: Streets of Paris**

_Enter Marinette_

_She retrieves the jar_

Marinette: While Tikki eats, I ponder my next move

                And wish I had the time to catch my breath

                To formulate a plan with careful thought

                But danger’s sharper, now, it chills to think

                What Hawk Moth aims to do, and how he hoards

                This secret he has gained of late. Some plot,

                Some scheme, beyond his past attempts I fear

                And that’s the other thing that troubles me

                A splinter in my side, upon my thoughts

                This commonality I share with him

                This knowledge I partake in all alone.

                I feel I owe a reciprocity

                This covenant we both had sworn to keep

                And now it’s broken, shouldn’t we both know?

                So here I am, and here I’m torn

                To broach this issue now, or chase this lead?

                Oh, Adrien, you’ve complicated it.

                Enough now, Marinette, you know what’s next.

_Enter Alya_

Alya: You talking to yourself again, my friend?

_Marinette hides the jar_

Marinette: Uh, no, what makes you ask me this?

Alya: I heard you talking to yourself just now.

Marinette: Are you following your hero prey?

Alya: Indeed, but no good luck today, I’m late

                But curious you’re here and not elsewhere.

Marinette: Today’s akuma interrupted me

                It isn’t far, so back I go anon.

Alya: Believe I this when I see photo proof

                But let me tell you of my newest thought

                It’s journalism of the citizens

                I can’t be everywhere at once, and so

                I’ll offer prizes, weekly contests too

                For glimpses of our masked two on film.

Marinette: Have you a plan to verify these shots?

Alya: Alas, that is the piece I’m lacking yet.

                But never fear – of something I will think.

                For now I’m off – remember, send me pics!

_Exit Alya_

Marinette: If she surveillance plans to boost this way

                It only my own task more worthy makes.

                It’s courage I will muster facing this

                Think not of places I would rather be.

                Let’s get this over with – Tikki, spots on!

_She transforms, holds up the jar_

Ladybug: How now, Akuma. You my tool become.

_Enter Adrien and Plagg, concealed from Ladybug_

Adrien: Thought I this spot she would have vacated

                But what’s my lady doing with that jar?

Ladybug: No time to let the doubts wind in my mind.

Adrien: Is that akuma?

Ladybug:                              Fast I’ll be, I must-

Adrien: A pull I feel twixt trust and dread-

Ladybug:                                                              My hand

                It shakes upon the lid.

Adrien:                                                                 Should I act now?

Ladybug: And off you go, poor tainted butterfly.

_Ladybug releases the akuma. It flutters up_

Ladybug: And I, in quick pursuit.

_She yo-yos after it_

Adrien:                                                                 This thing I’ve seen

                Chat Noir had not been meant to see

                But now I’m here, the power given me

                My partner’s gone in seek of danger’s heart

                And wonder I – to wait, or call, or join?

                To follow seems the nat’ral course to take

                For where she goes I’m meant to be as well

                But such a breach of privacy – I balk.

Plagg: Your problem is, you’re overthinking this.

Adrien: My rashness trouble’s often made before

                But how it feels to watch her leap away

                It’s not that I don’t trust – but being here

                And knowing this, I can’t pretend I don’t.

                We must be fast to catch her, Plagg – claws out!

_He transforms and follows her._

_Exeunt._

**Scene III: Hawk Moth’s Tower**

_Enter Ladybug, following the akuma; she lands on the outside of the round window, catching the akuma in her fist and anchoring herself with her yo-yo in the other hand._

Ladybug: Oh no you don’t, you nasty thing, no way

                Am I allowing you away that easily.

                Is this a window? Round and sealed up tight?

                I didn’t plan to hit a wall so fast!

_She pulls at the blinds with her crowded hands, but to no avail_

                Must be it opens from inside the room.

_Suddenly, Chat Noir hits the window and starts to slide down; she grabs him._

Chat Noir: My lady, seems I’ve hit –

Ladybug:                                              Already said.

                The hell you’re doing here?

Chat Noir:                                                            I saw you leave.

Ladybug: You followed me? In stealth?

Chat Noir:                                                            I couldn’t not.

Ladybug: I can’t believe you tailed me!

Chat Noir:                                                            May I say

                This slipp’ry plane’s not great a location.

_He pries at the window with his claws and baton. It gives way unexpectedly and they tumble into the room. Ladybug surveys the butterflies and silently purifies the akuma she’s holding._

Ladybug: What is this place? An aviary of sorts?

Chat Noir: It doesn’t feel okay – it’s wrong somehow.

Ladybug: I’m still upset. You broke our trust today.

Chat Noir: You broke it first.

Ladybug:                                              Don’t be a child, Chat.

                I did not like the choice that I had

                I’m sure if I’d found this I’d come to you.

Chat Noir: You’re sure, are you? You’re sure you’d let me know?

Ladybug: This plan was just a step I had to take

                I will apologize you feel left out

                I won’t take back the reasoning I had.

Chat Noir: In that case then I’m sorry that I tailed

                But not for how I felt to prompt the act

                And there – we’ve both apologized for nil.

Ladybug: Hope you feel better. I certainly don’t.

Chat Noir: Of course not, Ladybug, how could I be?

Ladybug: Your feelings aren’t my first priority

                In battling our supervillain foe!

                It weighs on me in ways that you can’t know.

Chat Noir: You think you’re so much better, Ladybug.

                I think our partnership is everything.

Ladybug: Like you’ve ne’er acted selfishly. Besides

                There came some complications.

Chat Noir:                                                            What could be

                So complicated not to share with me?

Ladybug: The one and only thing –

_Enter Hawk Moth_

Hawk Moth:                                       I must admit

                My dearest Ladybug, this circumstance

                Is nothing I’d forseen – but _am_ I pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: what will happen in the tower? Will secrets come to light? Will Sarah finish this thing before season 2 begins? Only the EXPLOSIVE (lol) final act remaining!!


	5. Act Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely did not mean for this to go three months (especially since I've had half of it written since...November? Yikes) but enjoy the last act!
> 
> I'd like to thank Hawk Moth for canonically being too much by half and giving me a handy prop to use (oh, yeah: minor, minor, spoilers for Robostus herein).

**Act V**

**Scene I: Hawk Moth’s Lair**

Hawk Moth: I knew one day I’d have you – but you here

                Alone, almost too easy to be fun

                But still how sweet the victory will taste

Chat Noir: The only thing you’ll taste today, Hawk Moth

                Will be regret to choke you when we’re done.

Ladybug: It’s every day to us so far, recall

                And this is not a fight we mean to lose.

Hawk Moth: Big words adorn such youthful figures yours

                Life’s hardships you don’t know, nor sorrow felt

                When taken in comparatives, it seems

                Your little lives are nothing next to mine.

Ladybug: How dare you downplay lives besides your own!

Chat Noir: How dare presume we haven’t suffered too!

                Our lives are not for you to wave away

Hawk Moth: Oh Chat Noir, I think you’ll find I have

                Far more control over your life than you

                Can guess.

Chat Noir:                            We didn’t come to play your game.

Hawk Moth: Of course not.

_He uncorks his cane for the hidden sword/_

                                                                You are here to end the game.

_Fight ensues: Chat lunges at Hawk Moth, and then all three are trading blows. Eventually, Ladybug hooks Hawk Moth’s ankle with her yoyo and jerks him off his feet toward her._

_From the ground Hawk Moth smirks and throws the sword at her. It impales her in the shoulder and she drops her yoyo._

_Chat springs toward Ladybug_

Chat Noir: Are you al-

_Hawk Moth turns suddenly, grabs Chat Noir by the collar and throws him into the wall._

_He doesn’t get up._

Ladybug:                              ADRIEN-

_Hawk Moth advances on her_

Hawk Moth:                                       It seems you too

                His secret have unearthed. He’s dear to you

                In both his forms, I take it, both his names?

Ladybug: If you have hurt him-

Hawk Moth:                                       He’ll be fine, for now

                But going forward, who can say? This dance

                This orchestration we’ve played out thus far

                Is over. This is where the gloves come off

                And this is where a gleam of safety ends

                And I can promise, little bug, this truth

                You will not like where we go next.

Ladybug: The moral case for stopping you is worth

                Whatever hardship comes to me.

Hawk Moth: But is it worth the chance of losing him?

                I do not doubt your moral fortitude

                But you’re afraid, o savior of the day

                Afraid of losing him, or others loved

                Afraid one day the damage sticks around

                You’re terrified one day you’ll let them down

                This city that so loves you, needs your help.

_He opens his hands and a butterfly lands on them – he blackens it_

Hawk Moth: I know of your conviction, heroine

                But also of the fear you fight each day.

_He release the akuma_

_A tear trickles down her cheek_

                And here and now, it’s almost just too much

Ladybug: Yes.

_The akuma pierces her left earring; darkness spreads to both earrings_

_The akuma sunburn appears on her face_

_Hawk Moth sneers in triumph_

Hawk Moth: With no miraculous, you’re just a girl

                On whom the city desperately leans

                Give in to fear, submit to me, they’re saved

                No more akumas – I will not hurt them

                Submit to me and Adrien is safe.

_Pause_

Ladybug: I won’t.

Hawk Moth:       You what?

Ladybug:                                              I won’t give in to you.

Hawk Moth: You can’t resist.

_Without breaking eye contact, Ladybug removes one earring, then the other._

_She lets them fall to the ground._

_Her disguise drops away. Hawk Moth is stunned._

_Chat Noir stirs and sits up from the floor._

Marinette:                                          You are right they lean on me.

                The city needs me – I’ll protect and save

                With all my courage mustered, all the love

                Inside my heart.

                                                _She pulls the blade from her shoulder and shoves it into his thigh._

_He stumbles and she pushes him to the ground._

Marinette:                          Each day, no matter what.

_Chat Noir joins her, and they pin Hawk Moth’s arms to the floor._

Chat Noir: Now _that_ was something, Marinette.

_He reaches down towards Hawk Moth’s chest._

Hawk Moth:                                                                       Son, don’t-

_Chat Noir removes the miraculous._

_Hawk Moth’s mask falls away._

Chat Noir: Dad?

**Scene II: The Eiffel Tower**

_Enter Ladybug, and after a minute, Chat Noir. They sit up on the tower._

Ladybug: I wasn’t sure you’d come.

Chat Noir:                                                            Of course.

_Chat lets his transformation drop, and Ladybug follows suit._

Adrien: I never thought it’d end like this. With him.

Marinette: I don’t know what to say.

Adrien:                                                                 There’s nothing, yet.

                Addressing what comes next for him, for me

                Well, it’s a second story yet to come.

                _Pause._

                I’m sorry that I followed you today.

                I didn’t mean to trespass on your trust.

                Your confidence is everything to me.

Marinette: And I am sorry that I went alone.

                I’d only just discovered who you…are

                On accident; it threw me for a loop.

Adrien: So strange that secret’s gone – I guess you’d say

                The cat is out-

Marinette:                          I’ll _kill_ you, Chat Noir.

_They look at each and then look away, blushing._

Marinette: Now there’s a reflex never I had thought

                To exercise with you. You, Adrien.

Adrien: You see me that distinctly, even now?

_Pause._

Marinette: Not that it wasn’t difficult at first,

                Due to the feelings I’ve been…suffering              

                But rapidly the two converge, I find.

                When I saw you in danger, for the whole

                Of you I feared; both names I’ve known so long

                And loved, I find, not samely all that time

                Yet somehow equal in intensity.

 Adrien: You think it’s luck that we’ve been matched this way?

                For those feelings are mirrored in my own.

                But never had I hoped - my lady, and

                My Marinette, you are magnificence.

_He takes her by the hand for emphasis._

_Lots more blushing._

Marinette: You make me sound so grand, when just today

                This afternoon, I hid inside a bush

                Just getting up the nerve to ask you out.

Adrien: I wish that you had managed it.

_Their faces are suddenly much closer._

Marinette:                                                          So now…

_Someone closes the gap and they kiss, mercifully, gently._

Adrien: I gather we’re aligned on that one, yes.

                I think that everything is over soon

                Not just with me, but us as heroes here.

                But with you by my side, I’m not as scared.

                Not daunted by the change the future brings.

Marinette: I know the looming shifts we face are wide.

                But doubt I your assumption that we’re done.

                I don’t know what comes next, but know I this:

                When wretched evil tries to Paris mar,

                It faces Ladybug and Chat Noir.

_They sit together until after the sun goes down._

_Exeunt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how many people stuck with this (admittedly very messy) experiment through to the end, but thank you so much for reading it!!! 
> 
> And if you left a comment on an earlier chapter - I didn't reply because I am an awkward human at all times but I definitely saw and very much appreciated all of them :)


End file.
